


A Fulfilling Encounter

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is pleasantly surprised to discover that Potter has a way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fulfilling Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 27 March 2012 in response to the prompt of _Snarry: rogitation and adimpleate_.

"Your rogitation with regard to this matter is beginning to annoy me, Potter."

"But you _deserve_ the Order of Merlin," he replied, laying a hand on Severus' arm.

He looked at it and then at Potter, glaring as he repressed a shudder.

Potter withdrew his hand. "Sorry, I just—"

"Seem to be having difficulty understanding simple words."

"You call 'rogitation' _simple_?"

Severus smirked, finally seeing a way to end Potter's regular requests of him. "Perhaps I _would_ be open to discussing the matter . . . if you'd allow me to adimpleate you?"

"Sure," Potter said, pressing him into the wall, "I'll bottom."


End file.
